Stan se despertó gay
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: Justo el día en que Stan se despierta mas alegre en toda su vida descubre que es gay y comienza a fijarse en cierto niñito rubio de ropas naranja de la escuela
1. Chapter 1

_Hola ;), ¡Es genial estar de vuelta! Pues bueno para regresar decidí hacerlo con una historia que fuera fácil y divertida de escribir y de leer, y esta seria la primera historia de south park que he escrito, la mayoria se las he dedicado a Ranma pero ya no me gusta tanto como antes; en cambio estos 5 chamacos mal hablados me hacen reir muchísimo. Esta historia tiene el estilo del sitio "woke up gay" en el que el personaje principal de la trama (por ejemplo nightcrawler de x men) se despierta gay sin razón aparente._

_ Esta historia es irreal y grosera, las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones (y probablemente solo se encuentren en tu imaginación) y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer, pero ya que estas aquí pásate un buen rato._

_South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

* * *

><p>Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando el despertador de Terrance y Philip sonó, despertando al pequeño Stan Marsh, este se estiro y paso su manos por su despeinado cabello negro antes de levantarse y abrir sus ojitos, se asomo por la ventana; el día era muy bonito, el sol brillaba, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, los pajaritos cantaban, etc. Eso lo hizo sonreír mucho y se vistió como siempre, colocándose al ultimo su gorro azul con el pompón rojo, bajo a desayunar, comió cereal de chocolate con jugo de naranja y pan tostado; como siempre Shelly le grito mojón por cualquier cosa y su abuelo le decía a Billy que lo matara, pero le dio igual, el día estaba demasiado lindo.<p>

Se despidió y salió de su casa, iba dando pequeños saltitos muy alegremente, no recordaba haber despertado nunca tan de buenas, casi podría haberse soltado a cantar, le pareció algo extraño pero no le dio importancia; hasta que llego a la parada del autobús. Ahí ya se encontraba Kenny, quien estaba jugando con su PSP.

-Hola Stan- dijo distraído Kenny y su voz sonó muy dulce y clara en los oídos de Stan

-Hola Kenny- respondió y volteo a verlo algo extrañado, nunca se escuchaba la voz del rubio tan clara además ese día Kenny lucia muchísimo mejor que lo hacía normalmente, pare empezar no traía puesta la capucha de su chamarra naranja en su cabeza y eso dejaba ver su lindo y sucio cabello rubio; tenia la piel blanca como el marfil y lisita como la seda, algunas pecas en sus mejillas rosadas, y unos ojitos azules y profundos.

Stan se volteo rápido, al momento de pensar aquello su corazón empezó a latir mucho mas fuerte ¿Qué carajo fue eso?

-¡Si pendejo!, muere- le grito Kenny al PSP señalando la pantalla son su dedo y sonrió, ese gesto volvió a hipnotizar a Stan, pero sacudió su cabeza intentando espantarse los pensamientos extraños.

-¿Kenny…po…porque no tienes puesta la capucha?- pregunto Stan un poco nervioso al recuperar la compostura.

-Esta rota-contesto él y señalo su capucha, parecía como si alguien la hubiera mordido.

-¡Maldita sea! Tanto correr para que el autobús aun no esté aquí- se quejo Eric Cartman quien llego corriendo y mordisqueando una dona de chocolate- Ni siquiera pude desayunar-

-Hola gordo- lo saludo Kenny, Stan solo miraba en dirección a Kenny, muy fijamente; Cartman lo noto y le hizo señas a Stan con la mano que tenia la dona -¿y a este que le pasa?-pregunto. Eso logro llamar la atención de Kenny y pauso su juego.

-¿Stan?-pregunto el rubio, cuando de repente al aludido le empezaron a dar nauseas y entonces sin quererlo y sin poder hacer algo al respecto, el pobrecito vomito en el suelo.

-¡Asco!-grito Kenny

-¡Carajo! Stan estoy comiendo-le grito Cartman

-¿Te sientes mal Stan?- le pregunto Kenny poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

El chico del gorro azul negó con la cabeza –Creo que desayune demasiado- Entonces el autobús llego y los 3 niños se subieron, Cartman se sentó solo en uno de los asientos del frente, porque aun quería comerse la dona y las guacareadas de Stan le daban mucho asco; Kenny se sentó junto con Stan en uno de los asientos de atrás y abrió una de las ventanas, para que el aire le quitara los mareos a su amigo, aun así continuo jugando con su PSP.

Al llegar a la escuela Kenny corrió a su casillero y saco una bufanda café con la que se enredo la cabeza porque tenía mucho frio. Y todos se dirigieron al salón

-Bueno chicos- dijo el Sr Garrison al llegar – Anoche pase tremenda borrachera, así que hoy veremos algunos documentales – tenía el carrito con el televisor y algunos DVD- Estaré durmiendo un poco, que a nadie se le ocurra hacer ruido, porque sin importar si es niño o niña, le pateare el culo- finalizo. Y comenzó un aburrido documental acerca de drogas y como no usarlas al que nadie ponía atención, estaba tan aburrido y provoco que Stan volteara hacia atrás "¡Maldita sea!, ¿porque Kenny se sienta atrás?" pensó, Kenny tenia mal envuelta su cabeza en la bufanda, por lo que algunos mechones güeros se asomaban, estaba muy entretenido leyendo una revista de NASCAR, como para notar la mirada de Stan. El pelinegro volteo de nuevo al frente, no quería que Kenny se diera cuenta que lo observaba y recorrió con su mirada a la clase aburrida; Tuker hablaba con Craig, Bebe y Wendy se pasaban notitas…Se quedo mirando fijamente por un rato a Wendy, era linda sí, pero no espectacular como otros días de hecho Tweek y Butters que se aventaban ligas uno al otro lucían mas lindos que ella "¿Qué coño, como que lindos?", pero bueno siguió observando a la clase, Cartman molestaba a Jimmy y Kyle…un momento, ¡no está Kyle!, no había notado su ausencia por estar viendo a Kenny y a Wendy, pero el espacio libre que dejaba el pelirrojo, le dejo a Stan ver perfectamente a Clyde, quien como siempre estaba recargando la cabeza en el pupitre bien dormido.

-¡Ay Waw!- dijo Stan para sí, Clyde parecía un angelito dormido, tenía entre abierta su boca, sus labios eran un poco carnosos y rosados, y además se le veían todas y cada una de sus largas pestañas color chocolate, "¡Carajo! ¿Otras vez?" pensó su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza "Sin embargo, las pestañas de Kenny son gruesas y rizadas". -¡Ahhhh!- grito aterrorizado - ¡No lo soporto más!- y se levanto corriendo.

-¿Qué se callen? ¡Maldición!- grito el Sr Garrison

-A n…n…nadie le gu…gusta esa mi..mi…mierda, señor- dijo Jimmy y fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar Stan.

Llego al baño, se quito la gorra y se mojo la cabeza; el agua estaba helada, pero creyó que eso le aclararía la mente, veía a Kenny y a Clyde a diario, también a Wendy y por lo general ver a Wendy le producía mucho entusiasmo, no como hoy ¿Qué los hacía diferentes ahora? –Piensa Marsh, piensa- se dijo apretando los ojos; el día anterior no había pasado absolutamente nada raro, bueno Kyle estornudaba mucho, recordó haberse ido a dormir y haberse despertado muy, pero muy alegre. Saco su celular y examino una foto de Wendy, la recordaba no solo linda, sino muy bonita ¿Por qué ya no?, recorrió las fotos y encontró una que le tomo a Clyde durante la guerra de comida, porque al final 2 pedazos de lechuga le quedaron en la cabeza y parecía tener enormes cuernos; eso lo hizo reír, pero también hizo que su mirada se clavara en sus ojos color almendra, esos soñadores ojos color almendra.

-¡Demonios! No- y cerro el celular, después se jalo el pelo con desesperación. No podía creer lo que le había pasado, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, alguien más sabio, pero el Sr. Mackey era un idiota y solo diría "OK" y tal vez lo mandaría a despejarse a su casa, el Sr. Garrison estaba crudo o drogado o algo así y cualquiera de los otros chicos se burlaría de él, no él quería hablar con alguien como –Kyle, claro porque no se me ocurrió antes- era una suerte que no estuviera porque así no podría ver ninguno de sus gestos ni las expresiones en su cara, así que marco su número.

El teléfono sonó en la casa de Kyle y este estaba tirado en la cama, junto con un montón de medicina, Vaporub y kleenex; su mama había salido al mercado, iba a tener que contestar, el pelirrojo se levanto con toda la hueva del universo y tuvo que bajar a la sala.

-¿Buedo?- Pregunto constipado - ¿Quién es?, Holaaaa-

Stan se quedo congelado, el corazón le daba tremendo vuelco, la voz de Kyle se oía tan, pero tan sexy

-¿Hola?- volvió a preguntar Kyle –ya voy a colgad-

-No espera- se apresuro Stan- Hola Kyle ¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela?-

-Oh, hola Stan- contesto Kyle- estoy buriendo de gdipa- y se sonó la nariz

-Que bueno- dijo Stan distraído- Dime una cosa Kyle, ¿alguna vez has escuchado que alguien, se duerma de manera normal y al día siguiente, se despierte…gay?- la pregunta le sonó bastante idiota con tan solo pensarla pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

-Pod favod dime que esto no tiene que ve con Cadtman- dijo Kyle agarrando un kleenex

-No- dijo Stan- Es que el Sr. Garrison nos comento sobre una leyenda urbana y nos pidió que investigáramos- mintió Stan

-Do-dijo Kyle

-¿Podrías investigar en internet?- pidió Stan- supongo que tienes tu maquina cerca.

-Do cdeo Stan- dijo Kyle y se tallo los ojos, tenía mucho sueño.

-¡Por favor!- suplico Stan

-Do Stan be siento buy bal- reclamo Kyle- bas tadde – y estornudo.

-Pero Kyle…-empezó el pelinegro

-Adiós Stan- se despidió Kyle y colgó.

Stan se regreso al salón.

Durante el almuerzo evito a todo costa mirar de frente a Kenny o a Clyde, se intento enfocar en las mesas del comedor, los ingredientes del DR pepper que estaba bebiendo, Cartman hablando del nuevo videojuego que quería comprarse, etc. Pero no podía evitar lanzar una mirada de reojo a Kenny y su sándwich de pan, y vaya si que fue un alivio cuando todos terminaron su almuerzo y salieron a jugar al patio.

En el patio ocurría lo mismo de siempre, había chicos jugando futbol, básquet bol, niñas leyendo una revista de chicos guapos, pero sus amigos había entrado en una estúpida pelea sobre quien debía ser el ninja más poderoso ese día.

-De acuerdo- comenzó Cartman- Yo seré el líder ninja, tengo más de 4mil superpoderes y ellos serán mis asistentes- dijo señalando a Butters, Kenny y Stan

-Eso no es justo culón- Se quejo Craig – ¿Porque tú siempre tienes 4 mil poderes?

-Por qué soy muy chingon- dijo Cartman

-Esas son mamadas- se quejo Kenny cansado de tanta cháchara - Hemos jugado a los ninjas toda la semana, ya me aburrí- y se alejo

-Si yo también- dijo Toker – ven Kenny vamos a los juegos o algo, además jugar a los ninjas es estúpido-

-Maricas- grito Cartman

Los demás chicos siguieron peleando con Cartman, pero llegaron Bebe y Wendy

-¿Hey nos podemos unir?-dijo Bebe

-También queremos ser ninjas- dijo Wendy

-olvídenlo- dijo Craig- los ninjas no eran mujeres. Al llegar a ese punto Stan se fue no quería ver a Wendy, mas bien no quería estar con ella y no sabía muy bien la razón, entonces siguió a Toker y Kenny quienes se iban a subir a la resbaladilla, Kenny iba el primero y empezó a subir la escalera, cuando Toker iba a empezar a subir Stan se metió.

-¡Hey! Se supone que seguía yo- reclamo Toker pero Stan subió rápidamente para interceptar a Kenny antes de que se lanzara, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le jalo la bufanda, provocando que esta se le desenredara de la cabeza, ¡Ay sus hermosos ojos azules!

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Kenny

-Porque…porque- empezó Stan, nervioso- la..la última vez se enredo la bufanda y eso por poco te estrangula-

El rubio lo volteo a ver, la bufanda lo había estrangulado de verdad y como siempre Stan grito ¡oh dios mío! Mataron a Kenny, y Kyle ¡hijos de puta!, pero le sorprendió que Stan tuviera un vago recuerdo del incidente, al que él ya no le daba importancia- Ok gracias- dijo sonriendo.

-Bájate idiota, quiero subir- exclamo Toker desde abajo

Stan se bajo y se puso a un lado para ver a Kenny deslizarse, se le revolvió el cabello con el aire

-Yuju- grito Kenny al bajar y jalo a Stan- Ven vamos a los columpios, nos lanzaremos a ver quien llega más lejos- y lo tomo de la mano. Eso provoco que el pelinegro vomitara de nuevo.

El hermoso día pasaba con normalidad al menos para los demás chicos, al terminar las clases Kenny, Stan, Cartman y Butters se dirigieron a casa de Kyle, para ver cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo.

La mama de Kyle los dejo pasar pero les pidió que fueran breves porque este necesitaba descansar

Los 4 chicos subieron y entraron al cuarto donde Kyle estaba recostado en su cama

-Hola Kyle- saludo Butters contento – ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Buy Bal- contesto, pero se alegraba de que ellos estuvieran ahí

-Ya lo ven- dijo Cartman- el marica no se está muriendo, ya vámonos-

-No culo gordo- dijo Kenny y saco la PSP de su mochila- toma- se la ofreció a Kyle- por si quieres distraerte, tu mama nos dijo que estarías muchos tiempo en cama-

-gdacias Kenny- dijo Kyle bizqueando un poco y estornudo con fuerza.

Stan de nuevo estaba idiotizado, a pesar de lo pálido y mocoso que estaba Kyle, era tan bonito y más porque se veía frágil e indefenso.

-¿Pasa algo malo Stan?- pregunto Butters

-Ha estado así todo el día- le comento Kenny a Kyle

Stan seguía sin decir nada

- oh, ya entiendo, te preocupa tanto que tu novio judío este enfermo que hasta te has quedado sin palabras- dijo Cartman

-Cállate baldito goddo- exigió Kyle-Qué pod ciedto, ¿Qué les dijo el Sr. Gaddison de la leyenda?

-¿Cuál leyenda?- pregunto Butters

-Acedca del tipo que se acostó y que al día siguiente amaneció gay-dijo Kyle

Cartman se soltó a reír como loco, al igual que Kenny –Pero Stan había dicho…-siguió Kyle

Stan se sonrojo, y apretó los puños, de nuevo le dieron nauseas, así que intento cubrirse la boca con las manos, pero vomito fuertemente de todos modos.

-Parece que Kyle no es el único enfermo- dijo Butters

-Aaaaah, ni creas que me quedare aquí a que me pegues tus jodidos gérmenes- grito Cartman- yo me voy para mi casa- dijo moviendo sus manos y sus dedos como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Stan porque no te vas a tu casa a descansar?- pregunto Butters-¿Si quieres te acompaño?-

El chico del gorro azul negó con la cabeza

-Si Stan- dijo Kenny- tal vez te sientas mejor, no quiero que mañana solo estemos Butters y yo soportando al marrano, será una carga muy pesada para los 2- Yo de todos modos pensaba irme en un ratito mas-

A Stan no le quedo más remedio que irse a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bienvenidos al capitulo 2, que espero disfruten mucho. Modifique la manera de hablar de Kyle, pero de hecho el sigue muy gripiento y tal ves siga asi el resto de la historia jejeje.

Muchas gracias por los reviews Kxte McCormick Lawliet , southpark fan y STan mArSh, me da gusto que les guste esta historia, la cual procurare actualizar la cada semana

Diviértanse y ¡Que tengan un feliz dia!.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el despertador volvió a sonar, pero esta vez Stan Marsh ya estaba despierto, casi no había dormido en toda la noche, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado en su adolorida testa, sin embargo quería confirmar si era posible despertarse gay solo por un día así que saco su celular y vio la foto de Wendy, nada, de nuevo; pero al ver la foto que le había sacado a Kenny tirándose de la resbaladilla no pudo evitar suspirar fuertemente ¿Qué tenía ese güerito que lo había cautivado? Y busco otra foto, esta vez de Kyle, también le dio un vuelco el corazón. No se suponía que le pasara nada de eso, ellos eran sus mejores amigos, ¿porque le habían empezado a… (Y le costó mucho admitirlo) gustar tanto? A pesar de ser un día igual de soleado y bonito como ayer, el no lo sentía así, estaba algo confundido, se había despertado gay al día anterior y no sabía porque o como.<p>

Desayuno desganado, lo suficiente para que su mama le preguntara que tenia, pero el solo negó con la cabeza, salió de su casa con la cabeza gacha y se fue a la parada del autobús, Cartman y Butters ya estaban ahí.

-¡Hola Stan!- lo saludo Butters -¿Te sientes mejor?-

-No te me acerques- dijo Cartman- Seguramente el judío te paso sus malditos gérmenes-

-Si Butters me siento mejor- mintió, cuando Kenny lo choco por detrás, ahora la capucha le cubría casi por completo la cara, por lo tanto no podía ver nada y los 2 se cayeron al suelo

-Jajajaja que idiotas- se burlo de ellos Cartman

-¡Mierda! cosí mal esto- se quejo Kenny y jaloneaba su capucha naranja- no puedo respirar- dijo ahogadamente, hasta que logro zafarle varios puntos, su cabellos rubios se asomaron por algunos huecos. Stan lo miro fijamente, el aspecto desaliñado de Kenny lo hacía lucir más atractivo, eso provoco que su corazón latiera fuertemente y se sonrojara mucho, finalmente el güerito prefirió quitarse la capucha y enredarse la cabeza con la bufanda. El chico pelinegro se volteo rápidamente hacia el suelo, sin embargo Butters se dio cuenta perfectamente de que Stan estaba sonrojado. Llego el autobús y los 4 se subieron, Cartman se sentó y Butters se iba a sentar junto a él, cuando Stan lo jalo con fuerza hacia otro asiento y lo sentó con él.

-¿Qué te traes?- le pregunto Butters, a Kenny no le quedo de otra que sentarse con Tweek (Gah! Demasiada presión!) Ya que Cartman empezaba a hacerle burla cerca de que era pobre y no podía comprar una chaqueta aunque fuera de segunda mano.

-Nada Butters- mintió Stan de nuevo y se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño, en realidad había sentado a Butters con él a propósito, quería evitar a Kenny y sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Ok- empezó Butters- ¿Terminaste la tarea que nos dejo el Sr Garrison?

-"¡No! ¡Puta madre! ¿Por qué a mí?"-La tarea, se le había olvidado hacerla por estar pensando en tonterías.

–Ayer la hicimos en casa de Kyle- siguió Butters

-"Si la hicieron con Kyle seguramente si está bien"- pensó para sí- Hey Butters- le dijo al güerito de cabello corto- ¿me la podrías prestar es que no pude copiar todos los ejercicios?-

-Claro - dijo y saco su cuaderno, Stan rápidamente copio las respuestas.

Se bajaron del autobús y Cartman le hacía burla a Kenny.

-Jajajaja, Kenny eres tan pobre que ni siquiera puedes darte el lujo de recoger una chamarra de la basura- se siguió burlando Cartman.

-¡Cállate ya, jodido gordo imbécil!- le grito Kenny y le aventó uno de sus zapatos, pero falló y este solo cayó al suelo

-¡Uy! eso le dolió- siguió Cartman- al aire jejeje, Kenny es pobre, Kenny es pobre- canturreo; el chico de la chamarra naranja se lanzo al ataque, pero Butters lo detuvo –Basta Kenny – le dijo agarrándolo por la cintura

Stan ya no pelaba la escena se dirigió a su casillero y saco sus cosas, Wendy se le acerco- Hola Stan- le dijo – Ayer te note algo preocupado dime, ¿todo está bien?, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no vomitabas así- comento ella

-No tengo nada- le dijo, "Mmmh? Wendy", alguna vez a ella le gusto el asqueroso de Cartman y sus sentimientos por el habían desaparecido al darle un beso, pero él no iba a darle un beso a Kenny ¿o sí?, no, mejor sería con ella, probaría de una vez por todas si era gay o no –Rápido Wendy, dame un beso-

-¿Qué?-dijo ella

-Por favor Wendy- suplico él, ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- No, así no- dijo él y la acerco, Wendy le dio un tierno besito en la boca, Stan besaba tan rico, pero él en cambio, no sintió nada.

-Ok soy gay- dijo soltando a Wendy

-¿¡Que!-grito ella

-Lo siento Wendy- dijo el apenado- yo…mejor me voy, de verdad que lo siento- y se fue derechito al salón sin decir nada.

El Sr Garrison los reprimió por la asquerosa tarea que entregaron todos –Por cierto, Butters, Kenny, Stan-y saco las 3 hojas- pueden felicitar a Kyle es el único que tiene todas las respuestas correctas y obviamente le copiaron, así que están suspendidos-y los 3 se levantaron.

-Nosotros no copiamos- dijo Butters- entre todos la hicimos

-¡Sip!- dijo Kenny

-Mmm?- solo dijo el Sr Garrison- bien supongo que no les molestara, hacer otros para mañana, tomen- y les dio una hojita a cada quien con ejercicios diferentes.

El día siguió su curso normal, como siempre Clyde se estaba durmiendo en su pupitre, Jimmy contándole chistes a Toker y Craig, Butters le pasaba notas…¿A Kenny?, Stan los volteo a ver, Kenny leyó lo que Butters escribió en la nota y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que decía que no por lo bajo "-¿Por qué no?-" susurro Butters, "-Porque no quiero, Butters-" susurro Kenny en tono firme.

-"¿Qué le habrá preguntado Butters?"-pensó Stan y volteo a otro lado, Bebe consolaba a Wendy que se había soltado a llorar, eso logro que el pelinegro se acurrucara en su asiento,-"¡Que pendejo!, ¿por qué le había dicho a Wendy que era gay?"- , lo peor es que en cualquier momento todos se podían enterar y ya se imaginaba la reacción de Cartman, el chico solo se apretó los dedos contra el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos.

Llego la hora de educación física, jugarían quemados por equipo, Kenny pidió ser capitán de un equipo para no escoger a Cartman y poderle lanzar balonazos, escogió a Stan a Tweek (porque con lo desesperado que era lanzaba balonazos muy fuertes y a lo wey realmente), Craig y Toker; Clyde escogió a todos los demás.

Los chicos se divertían mucho, Tweek gritaba "¡Demasiada presión!" y lanzaba balonazos a diestra y siniestra algunos incluso le dieron a las chicas, quienes jugaban vóley ball; Kenny descargaba toda su furia en Cartman, Toker y Craig contra Clyde y los 3 reían, entonces Butters le lanzo una bola con toda la fuerza que pudo a Kenny, para llamar su atención, pero Stan se dio cuenta y se puso enfrente ¡Bamf!, la pelota le dio justo en el estomago y lo tiro al suelo, el chico tosió mucho durante un buen rato.

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?-le preguntaron Kenny, Craig y Toker.

-Porque ¡Cof!¡Cof!...-Empezó el pelinegro con mucho trabajo y de repente un pelotazo le cayó a los 3 en la cara

-Jejejejeje, i…i…idiotas-dijo Jimmy y todo su esquipo descargo las pelotas contra ellos, por lo que perdieron.

-Genial, muchas gracias Stan- reclamo Toker

-Si estúpido, muchas gracias- le dijo Craig levantando su dedo de en medio de su mano derecha.

A Kenny no le importaba ya le había dado varios pelotazos a Cartman, le ofreció su mano a Stan para ayudarlo a levantarse- ven, ya es hora de la ducha-

Todos entraron al vestidor y sacaron de los casilleros jabón, champú y estropajos, también toallas y cualquier otra cosa que necesitaran para darse un baño, sin embargo Kenny ya no tenia champú –¿Hey Stan, me podrías regalar un poco?- le dijo acercándose y tomando la botella de su casillero, ahora los 2 se tenían de frente, Kenny tenía una linda sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, los golpes que le dio a Cartman le iban a dejar muchos moretones, el corazón de Stan latía con furia, inconscientemente empezó a acercar su acara a la de Kenny quien vertía un poco del champú en la palma de su mano sin percatarse de lo que ocurría.

Pero Stan vomito, se paso las manos por los ojos y grito -¡No puedo más! ¡Es demasiada presión!- y se jalo el gorro y sus cabellos negros, todos los chicos se callaron y voltearon a verlo, de inmediato salió corriendo como el día anterior

-Ya lo ven, yo siempre se los dije ¡Gah!- grito Tweek.

El pelinegro corrió de vuelta al gimnasio, se escondió en la parte de atrás de las gradas, respirando rápido y fuerte, estaba tan pasmado y se sentó en el piso, forzándose a calmarse, pero no pudo evitar sentirse muy pero muy deprimido y se soltó a llorar un rato –"¿Por qué me pasa esto?"- se preguntaba, y se daba golpecitos en su cabeza con los puños, cuando escucho pasos amortiguados, alguien se estaba acercando.

-¿Stan?-pregunto Butters, caminando también atrás de las gradas–Los otros chicos están hablando sobre ti, dicen que estas muy raro-y le ofreció un pañuelo

-No estoy raro-dijo él y tomo el pañuelo

-Pero creo que ya adivine que te pasa- siguió Butters y movió sus nudillos como siempre

-¡Carajo! No me pasa nada, déjame tranquilo-se quejo Stan

-A ti te gusta Kenny ¿no es verdad?- dijo Butters señalándolo

Stan se paralizo, ¿era tan obvio? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta Butters?- no- dijo rápidamente

-Claro que si- afirmo Butters- acabo de notar que te movías, como si fueras a besarlo y Wendy le dijo a Bebe y a las otras chicas…-

-¡Ay maldita sea! ¿Cómo te enteraste?- grito Stan quien no dejo seguir a Butters y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos –Si, me gusta mucho. No…no debería pasar nada de esto y para empezar no deberían gustarme los niños y menos mis mejores amigos, no solo me fijé en Kenny sino también en Kyle, ¡ay Butters me siento horrible!- y lloriqueo mucho- ¿Crees, que eso este mal?-

-Pues claro que está mal- dijo Butters enojado- No te vuelvas a acercar a Kenny- lo amenazo

-¿Qué Car…?, ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque a Kenny?- pregunto curioso.

-Porque no, Kenny es muy buen amigo como para que lo fastidie un bicurioso confundido como tú- siguió Butters

-Estas demente- le grito Stan

-No- dijo Butters con fuerza- Me acabas de decir que Kyle también te calienta-

-¡Ay maldición!- dijo Etan y los engranes en su cabeza se movieron, ¿acaso no habían clasificado a Butters como bicurioso?- Con que si ¿eh?, A ti también te gusta Kenny-

Butters se sonrojo- Solo no te acerques a Kenny, o ya verás lo que te pasa- dijo de nuevo furioso

-¿Qué me pasará?- dijo desafiente stan

-Por ahora no lo sé, solo no te quiero cerca de él- finalizo Butters y se alejo.

Ahora resultaba que se estaba peleando con otro chico por Kenny, eso no era justo, ahora que se daba cuenta lo bonito que era no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitara, pero tenía razón en cierto modo, Kyle también le había movido el tapete cañón. Como se estaba fastidiando, se decidió al salir de clases, a ver a Kyle solo, necesitaba averiguar si quería a Kyle o a Kenny y contarle sus penurias a alguien.

Camino despacito a la casa de Kyle pensando en que era lo que le iba a decir, al fin al llegar a su casa toco la puerta y la Sra. Broflovsky abrió.

-Hola pequeño- lo saludo ella y lo dejo pasar

-Hola-dijo el- vengo a ver a Kyle ¿Esta mejor?

-Aún tiene mucha gripe cielo- contesto ella- pero se le ve de mejor ánimo que ayer, está en su recamara si quieres puedes subir.-

-Si muchas gracias- dijo Stan y subió las escaleras, iba un poco nervioso por el pasillo, aun no sabía cómo explicarle todo a su mejor amigo, así que armándose de valor, inhalo aire fuertemente y lo saco muy despacio –"bien aquí voy"- se dijo y toco la puerta.

-Hola Kyle- dijo sonriendo al momento de entrar. Kyle se encontraba jugando con el PSP de Kenny acostado en su cama y hacia muchos gestos porque el nivel era muy difícil.

-Hola Stan- lo saludo el pelirrojo-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?- preguntó sin dejar de apretar botones.

-Un poco aburrida- dijo Stan y miro directamente a los ojos de Kyle y a su rojo cabello, se sentó en la cama- Toma- dijo y saco de su chamarra una hoja de papel arrugada –El Sr Garrison te puso 10 en la tarea-

-¡Genial!- dijo Kyle sin tomar el papel- ¡Hijo de puta!- le grito al PSP- ¡Este maldito juego es muy difícil! ¿Cómo carajos hizo Kenny para llegar al nivel 70?- y siguió apretando botones.

Stan se quito su gorro y suspiro muy fuerte, los nervios lo estaban traicionando –"solo no vomites, por favor"- pensaba, sentía como se le subía la sangre a las mejillas y tenía muchas nauseas, pero esta vez iba a ser más fuertes que ellas, sin darse cuenta empezó a jugar con su gorro dándole vueltas en sus manos y apretando el pompón rojo un par de veces.

Kyle se dio cuenta lo callado y raro que estaba así que pauso el juego -¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó

-Un problema- Contesto Stan.

-Oh- dijo Kyle y de inmediato dejo el juego a un lado, se quito las sabanas y gateo hacia donde estaba Stan sentado.-¿De qué se trata?, cuéntame- comenzó Kyle y lo puso una mano en la espalda.

El pelinegro volteo, tenía tan cerca la pecosa carita de Kyle, su corazón latia furiosamente, entonces aventó el gorro y tomando a Kyle por los brazos bruscamente acercándoselo exclamo -¡Por favor no me odies por esto!- y cerrando los ojos le dio un dulce beso. Kyle se quedo pasmado tenía los ojos desorbitados ¿Qué chingados estaba pasando?, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada Stan se detuvo.

-¡Por dios hombre!, ¿Qué coño fue eso?- grito sorprendido

Stan no dijo nada, solo miraba al piso, pero entonces se alegro mucho y sonriendo se levanto de la cama -¿Eso te gusto?- le pregunto al pelirrojo

- No, maldito idiota- le grito Kyle.

-A mi tampoco- comento Stan -¿No es genial? No sentí nada-

-"What the fuck?"-penso Kyle y lo miro extrañado – no creo poder entenderte- Stan se acercó y lo abrazo

-Significa que no me gustas Kyle- dijo el – Es grandioso, no quiero contigo.

-¿Ookey?- dijo Kyle torciendo los ojos.

Pero la alegría se le paso a Stan -¡Oh no!-se quejo –pero eso significa…- y se sentó en el suelo- que si me gusta Kenny

-¿¡Que!- grito Kyle -¿¡Te gusta Kenny!- y estornudo con mucha fuerza.

-Sí, me gusta Kenny- admitió Stan agachando la cabeza y agarrándosela con las 2 manos.

-¿perooooo?- pregunto Kyle

-Es que…ese es otro problema- dijo Stan y le conto todo lo que le había pasado desde el dia anterior -…y Butters dijo "_por ahora no lo sé solo no te acerques a él_"- finalizo Stan quien sollozaba.

-¡Por dios Stan!- dijo Kyle y tomo un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz -¿Kenny sabe algo de esto?-

- No.- Dijo el

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-¿Estás loco?- grito Stan algo indignado- no podría decírselo me da pena-

-¡No mames!, me acabas de dar un beso de sopetón y ¿te preocupa decirle a Kenny que sientes algo por él?-

-Pes claro ¡idiota!- reclamo el pelinegro- ¿Qué tal si Kenny me dice que no? ¿O si me insulta? ¿O me golpea? ¿O se burla de mi por ser un maricon?-

Kyle suspiro –Si, yo tampoco sabría como reaccionara Kenny-

-Lo sé, Kenny es tan misterioso, a veces me desespera- dijo el pelinegro y se jalo los cabellos como hace Tweek.- De hecho ni siquiera sé si el color naranja es su favorito o si solo se viste así porque no le queda de otra.- Se rasco la cabeza- Por eso no me atrevo, debe de haber alguna manera en la que pueda decirle lo que pienso sin decírselo directamente

-¿Sin decírselo directamente?- y Kyle estornudo- Suena muy cobarde ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Pasarle notas como hacen las niñas?-

-No, no digas estupideces- se quejo Stan- para empeorar las cosas se rompió la capucha de su chamarra-

-Y querías usarla como una barrera para hablar con él ¿no?- completo Kyle

-Exacto- dijo Stan- porque así no podría ver la reacción en su cara y no sería tan terrible-

Kyle se sonó con fuerza la nariz y se quedo callado un rato pensando por fin dijo- Mira desde hace 2 semanas descubrí que él y Butters siguen jugando a los superhéroes los viernes por la noche- Stan escuchaba con atención- salen a la calle con sus disfraces del Profesor Caos y Mysterion a "luchar contra el crimen" -y puso las comillas con sus dedos- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Mysterion lo mucho que te gusta Kenny? Tal vez te haga sentir más cómodo -

-No, eso suena bastante estúpido-dijo Stan al levantarse del suelo muy molesto- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Hoy en la noche debería abrir mi ventana y gritar, ¡Hey Mysterion!, estoy deprimido, necesito alguien con quien hablar?, es muy idiota Kyle, además a Mysterion le parecerá una pérdida de tiempo- dijo y se cruzo de brazos

-¡Claro que no! Tal vez no conozco mucho a Kenny pero sabemos muy bien que bajo la identidad de Mysterion hace cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea para ayudar a las personas; recuerda la crisis del golfo, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada hasta que Mosquito sugirió hacer los pasteles de limón y ¿Qué paso? Mysterion apoyo a Clyde y los vendimos, el tiene un corazón de oro Stan, no creo que sea capaz de burlarse de ti en tu cara.-

-¿Pero, como encuentro a Mysterion?- pregunto envalentonado Stan

-No había pensado en eso, creo que tendrás que ir a su casa a buscarlo-dijo Kyle- sobre todo porque necesitas que no esté Butters y ellos se ven en el parque-.

Stan se despido rápidamente de Kyle y se apresuro hacia la casa de Kenny, ya se estaba muy oscuro y quería llegar ahí antes de que su mama lo llamara al celular para que volviera a casa


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, Hello... Waw! no puedo creerlo, de verdad ya paso un año completo desde la ultima vez que apague las velitas en un pastel? Es genial cumplir un año mas de vida en este hermoso planeta, pues bueno, 28-07-11 no has sido mi mejor cumpleaños, pero estuviste muy decente. Le mando una gran felicitacion al otro millon y medio de personas que cumplio años el mismo dia que yo y como tambien tuvieron la desgracia de que cayera justo en jueves ojala sus fiestas del fin de semana esten bien chidas.

Pero bueno aqui va el capitulo 3 de hecho el que mas me ha gustado. Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que han puesto esta historia entre sus favs y aquellos que me han puesto entre sus autores (neta que grax), tambien agradesco los Reviews, eso me dice que va esto por buen camino.

Un par de cosas antes...los chicos tiene la edad que tienen en la serie en este momento y dentro de poco descubriran que se trae Butters.

En fin disfruten del fin de semana y del resto de las vacaciones

* * *

><p>-…hare lo que pueda Kyle- suspiro Kenny- pero no te prometo nada- dijo y colgó el teléfono. Así que Stan iría a buscar a Mysterion, pero ¿Por qué justo esa noche? ¿Por qué no ayer? ¿Por qué no mañana?, esa noche tenía una cita muy importante, de hecho ni siquiera iba a ver a Butters, porque no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se viera involucrado, esa noche le pertenecía por completo a Mysterion.<p>

¿Qué tenía esa noche en particular? Sería la noche de la redada, llevaba ya varias semanas tras la pista de unos traficantes de armas y lo único que estaba esperando el sargento Yates era la localización del grupo criminal, las ultimas semanas salir a la calle con el profesor Caos o a veces el Mapache le había servido de pantalla para poder indagar, porque siendo honestos ¿Quién sospecharía de unos mocosos de 10 años que juegan a los superhéroes? Aparte era bien fácil, el profesor Caos y el fingían tener una pelea por ejemplo porque el primero lanzaba bombas fétidas para aterrorizar una tienda y al mapache le daba misiones algo idiotas como cuidar de una "abeja radiactiva" o algo así para distraer a todas las personas presentes, incluidos los posibles sospechosos y poder realizar un servicio de verdad, solo tenía que aguzar la vista y el oído, descartar que era importante y que no, y al mismo tiempo aventarles un monologo barato de superhéroe a cualquiera de sus 2 cuates que estuviera con él en ese momento. Además él quería estar presente en la redada, no solo porque el sargento se lo había sugerido (ya que él no le temía ni a la muerte y eso intimidaba mucho) sino porque sus padres estaban involucrados en el asunto, pero para eso ya tenía un plan, se abasteció de vodka, cerveza, porros y todo lo que se le ocurrió para mantenerlos ocupados y a salvo en su casa, así ellos no se reunirían con los demás y no serian enviados a prisión, sin embargo por si su plan no funcionaba estaría allí para defenderlos.

-¡Carajo! ¡Estúpido Stan!- se quejo Kenny en voz alta -¿No pudiste enamorarte de mi otra noche? ¡Maldito marica idiota!-

-Kenny- llamo la voz de su madre- amor, deja de maldecir y ven a cenar-

El chico camino muy despacio el pequeño pasillo, al llegar ya estaban sentados en la mesa su hermano Kevin, su mamá y su padre que estaba completamente ebrio. Kenny miró la ventana de atrás del fregadero, tenía la marca de una bala, suspiro fuerte y se sentó en una silla dándole la espalda ¿alguno de ellos recordaría cuando esa bala le voló la cabeza?

-¿Porque estas tan callado?- pregunto Carol a su hijo

-No es nada- contesto Kenny y su madre metió 2 waffles congelados en la tostadora, sin pensarlo 2 veces Kenny dijo -¿Waffles otra vez?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la Sra. McCormick

-Y de seguro no hay ni siquiera mantequilla para poder untarles- se quejó molesto Kenny

-¡Hago lo que puedo con lo poco que nos da el perdedor de tu padre!- dijo Carol enojada

-¿Cómo me llamaste Puta?- grito Stuart

-Perdedor ¡Pendejo!- respondió Carol

-¡A ver cabrona vas a aprender a respetarme!- dijo él y se subió las mangas.

-Oblígame- dijo ella y se lanzo al ataque.

-¡Oh genial!- dijo Kevin riendo, con eso consiguió Kenny escabullirse, odiaba ver a sus padres pelear, pero no se lo ocurrió otra forma de salir y pasar desapercibido –"¡Maldita sea! A esta hora los 2 ya deberían de estar ebrios"- pensó y se fue a su recamara, cerró la puerta y aventó su ropa, menos sus calzoncillos que puso con cuidado en la cama –Espero que sigan peleando por un buen rato- dijo con voz profunda típica de Mysterion, se acerco a su cómoda y de ahí saco en traje de color lila y una capa purpura con un signo de interrogación –Al menos hasta que la redada termine- dijo y comenzó a vestirse – Debo apresurarme- continuo con su monólogo- Stan no debe encontrarme, no esta noche. Por primera vez desde que inicio su lucha contra el crimen, Mysterion deberá huir- y al final se puso sus calzoncillos sobre las mallas lila, un antifaz negro y la capucha encima de su cabeza, corrió a la recamara de sus padres y le prendió fuego a un conejito de peluche que sostenía un corazón; saltó por la ventana y pasó rápidamente por la cocina donde sus padres seguían peleando y Kevin aun se entretenía viéndolos.

-Kevin- grito- Kevin ¡Maldito imbécil voltea!- pero el chico ni se movió, entonces tomo una piedra y la aventó a la ventana que se rompió, por fin Kevin fue a averiguar, al chico salió de la casa.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que rompió la ventana?-preguntó

-Kevin McCormick- empezó Mysterion con la voz más profunda que pudo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mysterion!- grito Kevin y se echó para atrás.

-Escucha, no te hare ningún daño- lo tranquilizo el chico encapuchado- dime, ¿te divierte ver pelear a los McCormick?-

-Mucho- contesto Kevin

-Bueno, tengo una misión para ti, asegúrate de que sigan peleando el mayor tiempo posible y después embriágalos, no deben salir de la casa-dijo Mysterion

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Kevin

-Porque me estorban- contesto el otro chico

-¡Genial!- dijo Kevin riendo de manera tonta- ¿Qué hago con Kenny?-

-Él está en su recamara vomitando- contesto Mysterion- le dieron 10 dólares por comerse una rana mexicana de mirada fija del sur de Sri Lanka, no dará problemas.-

-Muy bien- dijo Kevin

-¡Suerte en tu misión!- deseo Mysterion y desapareció sonriendo, siempre podía contar con el idiota de su hermano.

Unos minutos después, Stan llego a la casa de Kenny, esa fea y asquerosa casita verde que siempre tenía basura en la entrada y una camioneta vieja y oxidada; había apagado su teléfono porque debía estar en su casa desde hacia media hora, se paró un rato a respirar -"Muy bien"- pensó- Ya llegaste hasta aquí Marsh ¿lo vas a hacer o no?- se dijo y se acerco a la puerta, pero al llegar ahí se regreso- No puedo- susurro y volteo a la entrada, de nuevo corrió a la puerta y de nuevo se regreso -¡Vamos no seas tan marica!- apretó sus puños, cuando empezó a nevar, ahora ya tenía un pretexto para irse a su casa –Soy un cobarde- se dijo y apretó los dientes "hazlo o no lo hagas, no intentes" apareció de pronto la voz de Yoda en su cabeza ¡Chingada madre! Ese no era un momento para pensar en Star Wars, pero Yoda tenía razón, camino por última vez a la puerta, si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca; iba a tocar, cuando le abrió una niñita de unos 6 años con su cabello y su carita sucia.

-Hola- lo saludo

-Hola- dijo el sonrojado -¿Esta tu hermano?-

-Si, en la cocina- respondió ella, Stan entro y vio que el Sr. McCormick tenía un moretón en un ojo y le sangraba la nariz.

-Más te vale que no se me haya roto la nariz, puta, o veraz como te va- Amenazo Stuart a su esposa.

-No te tengo miedo, pendejo de mierda- grito ella y levanto una silla.

Stan camino rápido por la sala evitando lo mas que pudo verlos, Karen caminaba delante de él guiándolo a la cocina, el pelinegro estaba aterrado, y no por ver pelar a los padres de Kenny, sino porque se acercaba mas y mas a donde él estaba, cada paso le producía mas temor, pero al llegar quien se encontraba frente a la mesa mezclando chocolate y vodka en un vaso era Kevin.

-Te busca este niño- dijo Karen

-¿A mí?- pregunto Kevin

-¿Tus padres van a estar bien?- pregunto Stan.

-Sí, es una pelea excelente, dentro de poco se van a cansar- contesto Kevin y le dio el vaso a la niña- dáselo a mamá cuando terminen, es su trago favorito- y se acerco al refrigerador de donde saco una cerveza

-¿Donde está Kenny?- pregunto Stan.

-En su cuarto, vomitando- contesto Kevin, Stan fue rápidamente a la alcoba de Kenny, no importaba que estuviera vomitando, porque el mismo lo hizo varias veces esos últimos días; esta tenia pegados unos posters de chavas con enormes tetas y camiones monstruo, pero Kenny no estaba, solo su ropa naranja y sus guantes. Stan salió algo desilusionado, no había alcanzado a Kenny y no quería esperar hasta el día siguiente porque estaba seguro que se iba a acobardar, de todos modos levanto del suelo uno de los guantes color café y lo guardo en la bolsa de su chamarra, porque así tendría una razón para regresar, camino por el pasillo viendo hacia abajo e ignorando los gritos de todos los demás dijo- Hasta luego, buenas noches-

En la calle hacia mucho frio y metió sus manos en sus bolsas para calentarlas, sintió su celular, lo prendió y llamo a Kyle.

-Hola Stan ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto el pelirrojo cuando le contesto

-Mysterion no está en su casa- dijo el algo triste

-¡Que! ¡Mentiroso, hijo de puta!- grito Kyle y estornudo

-¿Por qué me dices tan feo?- pregunto Stan

-¡No me refiero a ti!- dijo Kyle y se sonó la nariz

-Ah ¿oye sabes donde lo pueda encontrar?- pregunto Stan

-Solo se me ocurre que ya vaya rumbo al parque- contesto su amigo

-Bien creo que me iré para allá- dijo Stan y apagó el teléfono

En la comisaria el sargento Yates le daba órdenes a sus oficiales- la grabadora tiene que estar a la vista, analizaremos todo lo que Mysterion diga después pero ya saben que a él no le gusta que hagamos nada a escondidas, debe saber que lo grabamos-

-Si señor- dijo un oficial y la puso en el escritorio

-Aquí Mighty Eagle- dijo por el radio – ¿Los angry birds están listos? Cambio-

-Angry birds listos- le respondieron- solo esperamos ordenes para saber a dónde dirigirnos, cambio-

Entonces un ángel de alas color purpura entro por la ventana, tenía una inconfundible letra "M" brillando en su pecho- ¡Buenas noches sargento!- saludo con voz intimidante y profunda

-¡Buenas noches Mysterion!- le saludo el sargento - ¿Alguna nueva información?-

-Claro que si- contesto el chico y mirando la grabadora se acerco a ella- los traficantes son estúpidos y nunca cambian su sitio de reunión, se reúnen en una de las bodegas traseras del supermercado "comida por poquito" la mayoría de los empleados los ignoran menos 2, a uno lo amenazan para que no diga nada y el otro es el vigilante; el oficial Barbrady-

-¿El oficial Barbrady?- dijo asombrado el sargento - ¿Estás seguro?, Barbrady es uno de los hombres más confiables que he tenido a cargo-

-Fue él quien les sugirió reunirse ahí sargento- dijo Mysterion-además también 3 de sus hombres están involucrados: Andrews, Peterson y Martínez-

-Martínez, se reporto enfermo señor- dijo un oficial

-y los otros 2 pidieron la noche libre- dijo otro

-También el señor Antony Kupper- siguió el chico

-¿El de la juguetería?-pregunto un oficial

-Si porque a veces esconden las armas en peluches o droga, empapan conejitos con ella y luego la recuperan-

-¡Jesús!- grito el teniente- el cumpleaños de mi hija es mañana y le había comprado uno de esos conejos-

-Le sugiero que lo destruya- dijo Mysterion- Debemos ponernos en marcha sargento, se reunirán en menos de 10 minutos, aunque por obvias razones debemos llegar por separado, las reuniones no son muy largas, le recomiendo esperar un poco, no se acerquen mucho, pero hay que atraparlos en el momento en que salgan- y camino hacia la ventana

-Claro Mysterion te veremos allá- dijo el sargento apagando la grabadora; Mysterion dio un salto hacia afuera y bajo las escaleras de la comisaria, justo en ese instante iba pasando Stan quien iba camino al parque.

-Mysterion ¡Hey Mysterion!- grito Stan acercándosele pero el encapuchado paso de largo sin voltear a verlo, el pelinegro camino acercándose a él un poco más, pero el superhéroe apretó el paso -¿Qué dem…? – Dijo Stan- Mysterion por favor- el chico no volteaba -¡Escúchame coño!- grito Stan y corrió varios pasos para adelantar al rubio encapuchado, se paro frente a él, lo tomo bruscamente por los brazos y dijo -¡Escúchame con un carajo! Hay algo que tengo que decirte-

-Lo siento no puedo- dijo Mysterion y se zafó rápidamente – lo que sea que tengas que decirme puede esperar hasta mañana- y siguió caminando.

-¡Por favor!, tengo que decirte algo muy importante y me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo- dijo Stan enfadado

-Nada es tan importante como proteger a la ciudad- comento Mysterion agarrando a Stan y zarandeándolo un poco- ¡Esta noche no puedo concentrarme solo en ti! Debo pensar en el bien común, prometo mañana brindarte toda mi atención, pero ahora tengo cosas muchísimo más importantes que hacer, así que con tu permiso- e intento alejarse de Stan, pero este era muy insistente.

-¡Hey espera!- grito Stan , pero Mysterion no le hizo caso se había echado a correr y él lo persiguió, dio varias vueltas sin sentido por algunas calles, y corrió recto, finalmente se detuvo, pero fue lo último que el pelinegro alcanzo a ver, Mysterion había aventado un petardo que lanzo una luz cegadora, el chico se cubrió los ojos, cuando de repente sintió un golpe que lo tiro al piso y como le jalaban hacia la espalda uno de sus brazos, casi hasta la altura de su cabeza -¡Basta! Me duele mucho- chillo Stan

-Imagina como te va a doler si no dejas de perseguirme- dijo Mysterion desde atrás de su cabeza y le jalo el brazo mas bruscamente, causándole mucho dolor- ¡ME TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR TU A MI STANLEY MARSH!- le grito muy firmemente- Esta puede que sea la noche más peligrosa de toda la semana, no quiero que nadie esté involucrado más que yo; ¡Entiende lo que te digo!, deja de seguirme y vete derechito a tu casa ¡o sino seré yo mismo quien te rompa las bolas! ¡Lárgate!- le ordeno y lo soltó en ese instante.

El chico se levanto mas desconcertado que nunca, Kenny nunca lo había tratado tan mal, se paso la mano contraria por el brazo que le había estirado para calmar el dolor, miro en todas direcciones, el chico rubio se había esfumado…

Lentamente se abrió la cortina de una de las bodegas de atrás del "comida por poquito" , curiosamente la bodega que no estaba vigilada con una cámara , porque esta solo contenía montones de cajas de cartón, empaques de unicel, burbujas de plástico aislante etc.; es decir, cosas que a nadie le hubiera interesado robarse, un tipo rechoncho y pelirrojo se asomo a ambos lados, asegurándose que la calle estaba vacía, entro de nuevo y le hizo una señal a todos adentro –No hay moros en la costa- dijo por fin y vario sujetos salieron.

-¡Vaya esta cosa es genial!- dijo Kupper quien sostenía un conejito sin una oreja.

-Como están muy mal cosidos podemos pretender que van al basurero sin problema- dijo Martínez dándole una palmada a Kupper

-Si la mejor parte es que…- empezó Andrews pero no puedo seguir, de repente se escucho el claro sonido de un disparo y al mismo tiempo se rompió la farola de luz que tenían más cerca.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso?-preguntó Barbrady, cuando ¡Bang!, otra farola se estrello, pasaron 2 disparos más y la calle se quedo completamente a oscuras excepto por 2 puntos azules y profundos que brillaban en la oscuridad

-Esos conejos aún no se encuentran en el camión de la basura caballeros- dijo la voz de Mysterion en dirección de esos puntos y se acerco a las traficantes, la luz de la luna le dio de lleno e hizo brillar el signo de interrogación verde encima de su cabeza dándole un toque un poco fantasmal

-¡Mysterion!- gritaron todos

-He venido a frustrar sus planes- exclamo Mysterion

Barbrady saco su pistola y le apunto –Si te mueves imbécil, te exploto la cabeza-

-No seas pendejo- le grito Andrews- Este chico puede detener las balas con la mente, lo he visto- dijo dramáticamente señalándolo

-Sí pero solo es un mocoso- dijo un tipo de cabello castaño y barba tupida, quien traía una metralleta –Nosotros tenemos la ventaja-

-¡Ahora!- grito el sargento y prendieron las luces de las patrullas y las torretas, los oficiales apuntaban sus armas a los traficantes -¡Quietos!, ¡Manos arriba!- grito el sargento por el altavoz -¡Bajen las armas y nadie resultara herido!-

-¡Cabrones!- grito Barbrady y disparo hacia el chico, quien solo frunció el ceño y se limito a moverse a un lado sin perder la calma, la bala poncho una llanta de la patrulla.

-¡De verdad tiene nervios de acero!- dijo Andrews sacando una pistola –No siente temor-

-¿Acaso no temes morir?- le pregunto Kupper

-No- admitió Mysterion gravemente –Duele hasta los cojones, pero ya no me da miedo-

-Tal vez tú no sientes temor, pero ellos si- dijo el barbón y le arrebato el conejo a Kupper, le saco la cabeza y de su interior saco una granada- ¡Atrás maldito pedazo de mierda! o la lanzare a los policías-

Mysterion se rio con desprecio

-Hablo muy en serio ¡Hijo de Puta!- grito de nuevo el barbón y le quito el seguro, los oficiales se veían muy tensos unos a los otros sin bajar las armas, pero temblaban mucho. Mysterion solo reía, eso irrito mucho al barbón

-Creo que le puedo dar jefe- comento un oficial con un rifle

-Dale en las piernas, ese malparido debe seguir con vida- dijo el sargento, pero el chico se le acerco y el oficial se detuvo –No quiero darle al chico-dijo

Mysterion se acerco más y más sin parar de reír -¡Ya cállate! ¡Maldito niño imbécil! ¡Cállate!-grito el barbón.

-Eso hubiera sido tan intimidante- comento Mysterion- Si eso no fuera de gas lacrimógeno- señalo la granada y se volteo rápidamente gritando -¡Oficiales! Cubran su nariz y su boca ¡rápido!- y pateo la grana, para que cayera atrás de los traficantes, corrió a resguardarse, la granada nunca exploto, solo manó de ella un humo blanco muy irritante que hizo que los traficantes tosieran y se sofocaran.

-¡Fuego a discreción!- grito el sargento y los oficiales dispararon, pero los traficantes no se dieron por vencidos y contestaron el fuego

-Resguárdense- indico Mysterion y el mismo se acurruco detrás de una patrulla como los demás, pero en ese instante escucho un grito, uno bastante ingenuo, pero al escucharlo por poco y se desmaya.

-¡Mysterion!- grito Stan- ¿En donde estas, con un carajo?-

-¡Stan!- se escucho gritar Mysterion con su voz normal en seguida se tapo la boca con las manos

-¡**Puta madre**! ¿**Qué esta pasando**? – grito aterrado Stan al contemplar la escena

Mysterion salió de su refugio, saco varios petardos y corrió en direcciona su pequeño amigo, prendió algunos y los lanzo al sitio donde los traficantes luchaban contra la policía. Estaba a punto de alcanzar a Stan pero una bala le pasó rosando el gorro azul, al final rompió una ventana

-Detente o le vuelo la cabeza- grito uno de ellos- nunca fallo 2 veces- y apunto a Stan

El encapuchado se paro frente a Stan y estiro los brazos para protegerlo

**-¡Oh Jesus! ¡Oh por dios!**- siguió gritando Stan

-¡Cálmate!- ordeno Mysterion –Te voy a sacar de aquí ¿entiendes?- y puso sus manos alrededor de Stan como si fuera a abrazarlo, también aprovecho ese movimiento para prender un petardo, mientras el sujeto se acercaba más y más, sonriendo maliciosamente, por fin el chico le arrojo el petardo a la cara y jalo a Stan con fuerza, corriendo.

-¡Corre!- grito a Stan, el petardo les había dado un poco de ventaja, pero el pelinegro no podía seguirle el paso, había mucha nieve en el piso y tropezó -¡Que corras chingada madre!-ordeno Mysterion.

-¿Qué ocurría ahí?- fue capaz de articular Stan -¿Qué putas es lo que está pasando?- y se escuchó un disparo detrás de ellos, el tipo los iba persiguiendo

-Te dije que esta noche era muy peligrosa ¿no?- le gritaba Mysterion furioso- Te ordene que te fueras a tu casa- otro disparo –Tú solo tenias que escuchar, pero Nooo, tenias que perseguirme- otro disparo que los chicos apenas si esquivaron.

Entonces doblaron una esquina, había un enorme depósito de basura en esa calle, Mysterion agarro a Stan por uno de sus brazos, tomo mucho impulso y lo arrojo con fuerza al depósito, quedando de frente a él –No te muevas y no hagas ruido. Ahí estarás seguro- dijo, pero justo en ese instante, Stan observo lo que pudo ser lo más aterrador en toda su vida, se escucharon 3 disparos y 3 balas atravesaron la espalda de Mysterion saliendo por su pecho, el chico cayó despacio, primero de rodillas y luego hacia un lado, el traficante detrás suyo jadeaba y sostenía el arma en alto, al final la arrojo y corrió al lado contrario.

Stan brinco del depósito gritando -¡NO! ¡MALDITO!- y se acerco al chico, que se encontraba en un charco de sangre, lo levanto un poco y lo abrazo, la nieve le caía en la cara -¡Kenny! ¡Kenny!- gritó y gruesos lagrimones escaparon de sus ojos.

-¡Déjame…aquí!- dijo Mysterion con mucha dificultad, le costaba trabajo respirar

-No- dijo Stan- Si te dejo morirás-

-No im…porta, busca un… un lugar seguro- el chico empezó a jadear

- ¡No Kenny no te puedo dejar!-dijo Stan desesperado - ¡Carajo! Esto es mi culpa, si no estuviera aquí, no te habrían disparado-

-Era…lo que tenia… que hacer- dijo Mysterion- tú…recibiste un balonazo…que iba a pegarme…a mí-

-¡No seas idiota!- reclamo Stan sollozando –No se puede comparar con esto-

-¡Vete Stan!- suplico Mysterion

-¡No!- grito firmemente Stan

-¡Vete!- insistió Mysterion

-¡Que no! ¡Coño! ¡No te voy a dejar solo! – y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Mysterion reunió toda la fuerza le quedaba, se acerco a Stan jalándolo hacia él. Stan clavo su mirada lo mas que pudo en los hermoso ojos azules de su amigo, las malditas lágrimas no lo dejaban ver.

Mysterion cerró sus labios alrededor de los de Stan, el pelinegro apretó los ojos y le puso una mano por detrás de la cabeza a su salvador ¡No era justo! Por primera vez le daba un beso a Kenny y ya no iba a volver a hacerlo nunca más. Fue cuando Stan pudo sentir como la fuerza abandonó por completo a Kenny, ya ni siquiera podía escucharlo respirar…

-¡KENNY!- grito separándose de él, sus ojitos azules se habían cerrado -¡Kenny!- grito de nuevo sacudiéndolo con fuerza -¡Oh Dios! ¡NO!... ¡Oh DIOS MIO! ¡MATARON A KENNY!-


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola n.n perdon por la tardanza, pero de vuelta al trabajo.

Lamentablemente esta historia a llegado a su final, muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que la leyeron, dejaron un review y la pusieron entre sus favoritos, me da muchisimo gusto que mi regreso al sitio haya sido tan agradable, y ahora, por si se lo estaban preguntando aqui les dejo esto.

_Kyle estaba en el baño, saco del pequeño armario en el espejo su cepillo dental y pasta, empezo a ponerla muy contento en su cepillo, ya se iba a dormir y lo ultimo que iba a hacer en el dia era lavar sus dientes, de repente y sin explicarse porque grito con fuerza -¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- su madre lo escucho, y tomando el cepillo le lavo con fuerza la boca, para limpiar las malas palabras de su lindo niño._

Asi que como ven Kyle si reacciono ante la muerte de Kenny XD. Mil besos a todos.

* * *

><p>-AaaH! ¡No! ¡Kenny! ¡Kenny!- grito Stan despertándose de golpe, le costaba mucho trabajo respirar y el corazón le latía como si se le fuera a romper; aun estaba muy oscuro, el reloj de Terrance y Philip marco las 5:20 de la madrugada, pero eso no impidió que aventara las cobijas y se levantara rápidamente, quería asegurarse que Kenny estaba bien, tomo su chamarra café y salió de su cuarto.<p>

-¿Stan estas bien?- Le pregunto Randy a su hijo cuyos gritos lo habían despertado

-No- dijo él y camino hacia la escalera

-¿Amor, que te ocurre?- le pregunto su madre

-Tengo que asegurarme que Kenny está bien- contesto y comenzó a bajar la escalera.

-¡Que!- grito su padre -¡Stanley!, ¡Son las 5 de la mañana! Debe seguir dormido-

-Quiero estar seguro de eso- insistió Stan

-¡Claro que no!- grito Sharon -¡Jovencito, vuelve en este instante!- pero Stan abrió la puerta de su casa y salió.

Había una gruesa capa de nieve en el piso y el solo llevaba pantuflas, pero no le importo, se echo a correr lo más rápido que pudo a casa de Kenny y no se detuvo ni a tomar aire, al llegar toco la puerta desesperado.

-¿Qué? ¡Que!- grito Stuart McCormick quien estaba tumbado boca abajo en el sillón, tenía un horrendo moretón en uno de sus ojos, un labio roto y una curita en la nariz; se levanto a abrir -¿Qué carajos quieres?- le grito al niño frente a él.

-Necesito ver a Kenny- dijo Stan con voz temblorosa

-Mas tarde- dijo el Sr. McCormick- ¿Acaso no has visto alrededor? El sol todavía no ha salido-

-No me importa- grito Stan y pateo la puerta abriendo- tengo que verlo- y entro corriendo

-¡Mocoso pendejo!- grito Stuart, cerró la puerta y se tumbo en el sillón de nuevo

Stan llego rápidamente a la puerta que buscaba, la abrió de golpe y grito -¡Kenny! ¡Dios mío Kenny!- el chico rubio despertó asustado y dio tremendo grito, ahora llevaba puesta su chamarra naranja con la capucha remendada

-¿Qué coño pasa?- grito y cuando pudo enfocar dijo -¿Stan?-

-Kenny, a…anoche- comenzó Stan- cuando atraparon a los traficantes tu… tu me aventaste al bote de basura y… y te dispararon Kenny, 3 balazos, po…por la espalda- Los ojos de Kenny se abrieron de par en par, estaba tan, pero tan asombrado, que no se dio cuenta cuando dio un brinco de la cama -¿Qué?- le grito a Stan

-Si, 3 balazos, tu di…jiste que los había recibido porque Bu…Butters te lanzo un pelotazo y yo lo recibí- siguió atropelladamente Stan- En… entonces te caíste y… y… había tanta sangre en la nieve- pero se detuvo a tomar aire y calmarse, temblaba más que una gelatina en un terremoto- y entonces- continuo Stan jadeando y mirando la recamara, como si se fijara por primera vez donde estaba- entonces- y vio derechito a Kenny sonrojándose –esto… fue, solo una pesadilla- y se puso las manos en sus ojitos

Kenny se quedo pasmado y se dejo caer con fuerza en su cama de nuevo -"Ay Stan, ¡Que imbécil eres!"- pensó

-Soy un idiota- dijo Stan – No puedo creer toda la gente que desperté y todo el escándalo que hice, solo por una pesadilla- al pequeño se le escaparon una cuantas lagrimas de vergüenza

Kenny se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Stan y antes de que este pudiera decir otra cosa, le planto tremendo beso. Ahora era Stan quien estaba pasmado, sintió sus mejillas encenderse y su corazón latir con furia, por primera vez besaba a Kenny así, que cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

Kenny se separo de él y sonriendo le dijo -¿Ya se te paso lo loco?-

-¡Ay Kenny!- dijo suavemente Stan- No pensé que yo también te gustara- y abrazo al rubio

Kenny no le devolvió el abrazo, sino que se soltó, con la mayor delicadeza que pudo –Perdóname Stan- dijo y se paso una mano por la cabeza – pero no me gustas-

Stan sintió una cubetada de agua helada correr por su espalda -¡Que!- grito decepcionado -¿Cómo que no te gusto? Entonces… ¿Por qué me besaste?-

-Kyle me pidió que lo hiciera- dijo Kenny

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confuso y herido Stan

-Fue anoche- comenzó Kenny – me hablo por teléfono-

_-Flashback, según recuerda Kenny-_

_-Hola Kenny- saludo Kyle_

_-Hola Kyle- contesto el - ¿Cómo sigues?-_

_-Mejor- dijo Kyle y estornudo – Oye necesito que te calles y escuches. Acaba de salir Stan de mi casa, y va a la tuya-_

_-Aja- dijo Kenny_

_Kyle se sonó la nariz y continuo – el vino- suspiro- a decirme que creía estar enamorado de mi y pues… no te vayas a reír… me dio un beso-_

_Kenny se rio mucho - ¡Que maricones!-_

_-¡Cállate! No es chistoso- dijo Kyle molesto- Después se dio cuenta de que yo no le gusto. El que le gusta eres tú-_

_-¡Que!- exclamo Kenny alarmado -¿Cómo que le gusto?-_

_-¡Que te calles coño!, deja que te explique- y le conto la más rápido que pudo toda la conversación que acababa de tener con Stan a Kenny -…y como no puede decírtelo de frente, le dije que te lo dijera con tu capucha de Mysterion puesta-_

_-¿El se pondría mi capa de Mysterion?- pregunto Kenny ingenuamente_

_-¡Tu, con tu capa puesta lo escucharías, estúpido!- se quejo Kyle_

_-¿Quiere hablar con Mysterion?- dijo confuso Kenny- pero es que Mysterion va a estar muy ocupado esta noche-_

_-Vamos Kenny- dijo Kyle- lo único que necesita Stan es que lo escuches, mira tal vez…- e hizo una pequeña pausa –si te dejaras dar un beso, o tu se lo dieras primero se dé cuenta de que tu tampoco le gustas y de que no se despertó gay, tal vez un poco idiota, pero no gay-_

_-No Kyle, en verdad tengo asuntos pendientes- dijo preocupado Kenny_

_-Ay vamos no seas ojete- reclamo Kyle –por un besito no te vas a volver marica-_

_-No entiendes Kyle- dijo Kenny quien comenzaba a desesperarse - Esto es muy importante, Mysterion, tiene una reunión…- pero Kyle lo interrumpió._

_-¡Por favor! Kenny, después podrás mariconear todo lo que quieras con Butters- y estornudo – lo único que quiero es que le regales algo de tu tiempo a Stan y que no seas malo con él, no te rías en su cara; y si tienes que romperle el corazón, no seas tan cruel-_

_-Mira, hare lo que pueda Kyle- suspiro Kenny- pero no te prometo nada- dijo y colgó el teléfono._

_-Fin flashback-_

Stan estaba tan mal en ese momento, veía el suelo, estaba enojado con Kyle por haberle dicho todo a Kenny, y estaba triste, porque en verdad quería mucho a Kenny

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kenny y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Es que…- dijo Stan- ¿ya te gusta alguien más?- y entonces empezó a sentir furia –Es Butters ¿no es eso?- grito

-¿Butters?- pregunto Kenny

-Si, ayer me di cuenta de que te paso una nota- grito enojado Stan.

-Ahh- dijo Kenny cayendo en cuenta – no, espera no es lo que parece…- pero Stan lo interrumpió

- y me amenazo, dijo que no quería que me acercara a ti- y lo señalo con furia – o ya vería que me pasaba-

-¿Te amenazo?- dijo sorprendido - ¡Oh ya entiendo! ¡Que pendejo es!...- Stan de nuevo no lo dejo seguir

-Además- siguió molesto el pelinegro- Kyle me dijo que todos los viernes en la noche, sales con él y mariconean disfrazados de Mysterion y el profesor Caos-

Kenny ya estaba enojado, Stan no le dejaba decir nada – En primera- le grito Kenny – Si salgo con Butters es ¡porque se me da mi rejodidisima gana!- y le dio con su dedo índice en el pecho – y en segunda, Butters por lo menos escucha lo que yo tengo que decir-

-¡Maldito! ¡Hijo de Perra!- grito Stan- me las va a pagar, lo voy a romper el culo- y salió furioso del cuarto de Kenny

-¡Stan!- grito Kenny y lo siguió -¿A dónde vas?-

-Ya verá ese enano idiota- grito Stan – Toolshed también sabe pelear- y azoto la puerta

-¡Carajo! ¡Cállense!- grito Stuart en el sillón

-¡Mierda! Que idiota amaneciste hoy Stan- se quejo Kenny pasándose las manos por la cara, tomo el teléfono y llamo a la casa de Butters.

Una mujer soñolienta le contesto -¿Bueno?-

-Sra. Stotch- dijo apresuradamente – tengo que hablar con Butters, me urge, soy Kenny-

-Son las 6- le reclamo al niño- y el no está, se quedo a dormir en casa de Dougie-

Kenny colgó y llamo otro número, esta vez le contesto la voz de un niñito

-¿Quién habla?- dijo y bostezo

-General confusión- dijo con la voz de Mysterion –Me urge hablar con el profesor Caos-

-Oh Mysterion- dijo el niño –en seguida- y se escucharon ruiditos, Dougie no podía despertar a Butters, hasta que le pellizco las tetas, Kenny esperaba, cuando por fin…

-Mysterion ¿por qué molestas tan temprano?- dijo en el tono más malévolo que le salió, el profesor Caos

-Mira Caos- dijo Kenny – Toolshed está muy bravo contigo, va a buscarte para patearte el culo-

-¡Hamburguesas!, yo no quería hacerlo enojar- dijo Butters

-Conocemos muy bien a Toolshed- dijo "Mysterion"- el no hará nada sin el Cometa, nos vemos en casa de Kyle en unos 10 minutos ¿ok?-

-de acuerdo Mysterion- dijo el profesor Caos

-Pero no traigas al general confusión o se enredara todo esto aun mas- finalizo Mysterion

Un rato después… a Kyle lo despertaba su madre -¿Qué pasa?-

-Cariño, hay un niñito allá abajo que quiere verte- empezó su madre – tiene puesto un cinturón de herramientas y trae un taladro, esta que se lo lleva dios al cielo-

-¿Qué carajos?- pregunto Kyle –Ay no, bueno voy a verlo- dijo Kyle y se levanto poniéndose el gorro, bajo las escalera y se encontró en la sala a su mejor amigo muy, pero muy enojado.

-Stan- empezó- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Todo el tiempo fue Butters- dijo Toolshed colérico- Ese desgraciado de alguna manera convenció a Kenny y ahora salen juntos-

-¿Kenny sale con Butters?- dijo Kyle confuso y estornudo- ¡Que pinche asco!-

-Kenny es mío- grito Toolshed- y necesito que me ayudes a quitárselo a Caos-

-¿Qué?- grito Kyle –No, eso sí que no lo hago, si quieren estar de maricones, háganlo a mi no me metas-

-Cometa, tu siempre me has dicho que eres mi mejor amigo- reclamo Toolshed –Ayúdame a patearle el culo a Butters-

-No, Stan- y le iba a decir más cosas pero pensándoselo mejor dijo – espera deja me cambio- y subió la escalera, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, y cuando fuera la hora detenerlo, no quería que ninguno de sus 3 amigos saliera lastimado y menos, porque el taladro de Toolshed (que era de verdad) servía con baterías.

Toolshed y el Cometa salieron de casa de Kyle y no llevaban ni una cuadra caminada cuando de un lado apareció Mysterion y del otro el profesor Caos, quienes los rodearon.

-Muy bien Toolshed- empezó Mysterion con voz muy profunda –Ríndete, no podrás con la furia de profesor Caos- dijo curiosamente

-Me importa un pito la furia del profesor Caos- grito Toolshed y levanto su taladro haciéndolo funcionar- yo solo quiero patearle el culo-

Caos no decía nada, miraba hacia el piso. Mysterion fue muy brusco y con un movimiento rápido le quito el taladro a Toolshed – No quiero usarlo contra ti- le dijo apuntándole con el

-¡Tranquilos todos!- grito el Cometa

-No me importa- grito Toolsed – Es por su culpa que tú no te fijas en mi- le dijo a Mysterion – y…y…- pero su rabia era tal que no pudo seguir hablando, se lanzo al ataque; con sus puños golpeaba la cara de Caos

-¡Maldito idiota!- le grito Toolshed a Caos- ¡No pienso dejar que te salgas con la tuya!-

-¡Stan!- grito Caos -¡Stan! ¡Por favor!- y le contesto los golpes a Toolshed -¿Qué sabes tú de Kenny?, No sabes nada de nada- le gritaba Caos -¿Sabes acaso cual es su color favorito? ¿Sabias que tiene un don especial?-

-Tenias que pasarle notas en clase ¿no?- gritaba aun Toolshed, las preguntas lo habían hecho enojar más

-¡Carajo! No vas a entender nada si sigues así- grito Mysterion, el Cometa intento jalar a Stan, pero este siguió peleando

-Tenias que salir con él los viernes, tenias que seguirnos a casa de Kyle antier- grito Toolshed y recibió un golpe de Caos en un ojo.

-¡Eres un idiota Stan!- grito Caos, Stan seguía moviendo sus puños – Mysterion no me gusta, ¡nunca me ha gustado!-

-¿Ah no?- grito enojado Toolshed – Entonces ¿Por qué coño me amenazaste? ¿Por qué chingados me dijiste que no me acercara a el?-

-¡Porque, el que me gusta!- grito Caos con toda de fuerza de sus pulmones - ¡ERES TÚ!-

Con eso Stan se paró en seco, Kyle se tapo la boca con las manos, fue como si de repente todo el sonido de la calle se hubiera apagado, los 2 voltearon a ver a Mysterion quien asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos

-¡QUE!- grito Toolshed y se aparto de Caos, quien se pudo levantar

El profesor Caos estaba muy dañado, un ojo lo tenía hinchado y le salió sangre de la nariz, Toolshed tenía muchos moretones en la cara y la salía sangre de la boca

-En serio Stan- dijo con dolor Caos limpiándose la nariz con su mano –Tú, me gustas mucho- y se sonrojo

-¿Tu sabias todo esto?- le pregunto Toolshed a Mysterion

-Si, lo sabía todo- contesto con su voz Kenny

-¿Pero, como?- dijo el Cometa y le dio a Toolshed y al profesor Caos uno de sus kleenex, para que se limpiaran

-El profesor Caos y Mysterion, no solo luchan contra el crimen- empezó Kenny y se quito la capucha – La verdad es que nos llevamos muy bien, y pues…-

-Hicimos un acuerdo- dijo Butters- Si no pasaba nada interesante la noche del viernes, al menos conversaríamos un poco, lo que Mysterion le dijera a Caos, se quedaría con Caos y viceversa, jamás se lo contaríamos a nadie más-

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-pregunto Kyle

-Por qué los 2 ya estábamos hartos de que nos ignoraran- dijo Kenny –Ustedes no son precisamente buenos escuchando a los demás, solo se escuchan entre ustedes-

-Y Eric, a veces es un verdadero hijo de Puta burlón- admitió Butters

-pero…pero-empezó Stan confuso –Ayer me amenazaste-

-Stan, a veces puedo ser un poco estúpido- dijo Butters y movió sus nudillos como siempre- quería alejarte de que Kenny, porque es a ti a quien quiero y la verdad no se me ocurrió nada mejor-

-¿Pero y la nota?- pregunto Stan y Butters se puso rojo como un tomate

-Butters me pedía- empezó Kenny- Qué fuéramos a llevarte serenata-

Kyle se soltó a reír- lo siento, es que eso es…-

-Si, jodidamente gracioso- se rio Kenny- y muy, pero muy gay-

-¿Pero porque te gusto?- pregunto Stan a Butters- Si he sido muy cabro contigo- y se puso las manos en la espalda y movió un pie hacia los lados- Te obligue a que compraras tampones para Shelly y a que te pusieras bolas en la cara para un show de fenómenos-

-Porque- empezó Butters y trago saliva- Tus ojos tienen un tono de azul tan lindo y delicado, y tu cabello siempre huele a frutas, tus pestañas son risadas y se te hacen hoyuelos en los cachetes cuando ríes, ¡Eres tan sexy!-

Stan se sonrojo, Butters se le empezó a acercar, si el jueves cuando había visto que le aventaba ligas a Tweek le había parecido lindo, ese día, estaba hermoso ¡Oh por dios! Su corazoncito latía con fuerza. Butters no estaba nada mal, tenía unos dientes tan blancos y rectos y una lengua rosada, sus labios eran color cereza y sus ojitos…sus ojitos…

Antes de que Butters llegara con Stan este vomito muy apenado, Butters se rio con fuerza, por alguna extraña circunstancia había logrado que Stan se fijara en él, se acerco mas a y mas al pelinegro y le dio un tierno beso, en la nariz

-Curioso- dijo Kyle y se volteo con Kenny- ¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kenny y volteo a ver a Kyle

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- le pregunto

Kenny sonrió, Kyle solo quería aligerar el momento y sobre todo evitar ver a Stan y Butters –Morado, ¿porque crees que el traje de Mysterion es de ese color?-

-¿Y, cuál es tu don especial?- pregunto Kyle

-¿Me creerás si te digo…- dijo en tono misterioso -…que soy el hijo de Cthulhu?-

-No mames- dijo Kyle

-Está bien ya te digo- dijo Kenny sin darle importancia, el que iba a saber- Puedo cantar ópera-

-¿En serio?- pregunto incrédulo Kyle

-Si, aprendí cuando las rumanas quintillizas vinieron- dijo Kenny-Por eso Butters, quería que le lleváramos serenata a Stan- y ambos voltearon justo para ver como Butters se comía a Stan a besos

-¿No son lindos?- dijo Kyle

-No- dijo Kenny

-¿Ya desayunaste?- pregunto Kyle a Kenny

-No, me muero de hambre- dijo el rubio

-Mama hizo huevos ¿quieres venir?-dijo Kyle

-Lo que sea, con tal de que no sean waffles- siguió Kenny

Se alejaron de Stan y Butters y los dejaron continuar su momento – por cierto Kenny- dijo Kyle antes de abrir la puerta de su casa- la próxima vez que te sientas tan emo como para buscar la compañía de Butters, llámame, ¡maricon! . Para eso están los amigos- y abrió

-De acuerdo Kyle- dijo Kenny y entro cerrando la puerta


End file.
